


大佬盾✖️少爷冬

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. Chapter 1

Steve看着悠然自得地坐在自己面前的人，对方没有一点做了错事的样子，更过分的是竟然一脸抑制不住的兴奋。

“Bucky Barnes？” 叫了一声对方的名字后又仔细打量着他，Barnes家的小少爷怎么能不认识。第一次闹事的时候就引起了他的注意，别看长得勾人不怎么老实，其实乖的很，即使常来这里也从不碰那些不该碰的东西。

对方三番五次的闹事不得不让Steve多想，后来他观察了这人几次觉得好像不是真的为了找事，而且那闹事的样子倒是像一只打赢了架的猫，便嘱咐经理不用管他，闹一闹无所谓。可没想到今天竟然掀了几张桌子吓走了一半客人，他简直可以听到罪魁祸首在说「你要是再不来找我，我就要把这点给烧了！」。

“嗯哼。Steve Rogers” 

Steve点了点头，将手里燃了一半的香烟熄灭继续说道“很好，那我就直接进入正题了，你今天是什么意思？”

 他本来正在谈事情，一个电话被叫了过来，之前有几次这人都点名要让他来解决问题，他都因为各种理由推拒，这次既然见面了那就好好的解决一下，但是他选择先装傻，看看对方到底是不是自己想的意思，于是继续说道

“我们有什么误会吗？今天还是说清楚的好。” 盯着眼前的人还是一脸微笑，即使被这人砸了这么多次场子Steve莫名其妙的一点气也生不起来，对方上翘的嘴角加上那微微眯起的漂亮眼睛怎么看都有些慵懒的诱惑，或者客观一点说，再有一点挑衅的欠揍，可在Steve看来，有些嘟起的嘴唇和明显大于常人的瞳仁让他看起来竟然有些可爱。

“错误全在我，Rogers先生，你看这件事怎么解决呢？” 

似乎是意料之中的答案，但是Steve没想到会这么顺利，于是笑道

“我说怎么解决就怎么解决？”

“当然。”

“那砍一只手吧。” Steve话刚说出来就看Bucky Barnes的笑容瞬间僵在了脸上，不用开口，那表情就像在说「你认真的？」

Steve也不再说话，面无表情的盯着眼前的人，他倒要看看这人还憋不憋的住

于是两人就这么互相瞪着对方，一直到Bucky实在是绷不住了强笑着说道

“Rogers先生这么无趣吗？”

Steve挑了挑眉 “没意思吗？我觉得挺有意思的” 说完身体向前倾了倾，拉进两人的距离继续说道

“那Barnes少爷觉得什么有意思？”

“这样呢？”说着Bucky解开了几颗衬衣扣子，同样向前探了探身，身前两点若隐若现。

这话说出来Bucky也有点心虚，他一直觉得自己故意闹了那么多次都没让这人生气，Steve Rogers肯定对他也有意思。可是他万万没想到刚刚对方会说砍掉一只手，不应该是调个情说点暧昧的话么？几桌酒，至于吗？不过是为了勾引个男人，搞得自己变成了残废可不值当的。

 

“我可不是个温柔的人。” 会意了的Steve忍着笑，果然和自己想的一样，眼前的人就是在用最笨的方式吸引自己的注意，于是决定先逗逗他 “Barnes少爷受的了吗？”

 终于得到回答的Bucky松了一口气，同意了就好，躺到床上还有什么不好说的，轻点重点不是一句话的事吗？

于是起身跨坐在Steve的腿上，边将剩下的几个扣子逐个解开边迎合着说道 

“没关系，我喜欢粗暴一点的。”

Steve没想到他会这样说，本以为小少爷会和他撒个娇或者是直接拒绝。既然如此他玩心更大，顺成着对方的「要求」将双手伸进那还没完全脱下的衬衫，稍稍用力的掐了掐，看到坐在身上的人皱了眉也丝毫没有减轻力度

“真的么？”

“当然。”

Steve看着他逞强嘴硬的样子也不揭穿，打算吓唬他了那就吓到底，于是拍了拍他的屁股，示意去那边的长沙发。

Bucky刚靠近就被后面一股力量猛的推倒了，一个踉跄栽倒在沙发上，下巴不小心嗑在了靠背上，疼的他刚正想要抬手摸一摸，两只胳膊就被反手扣在背后，也不知道对方从哪找来的绳子直接绑住了自己，下意识的挣了挣，毫不意外的一点效果都没有。

紧接着，还不等他反应，低腰裤就被扒掉了一半，被迫门户大开地半趴半跪在沙发上，这姿势真的是一点形象都没有，刚想说我们要不要换个姿势就感觉后穴已经进入了一根手指，带着一股冰凉的触感。

“Rogers先生还会随身带着润滑剂啊...唔”他正说着就感觉敏感点被狠狠地按揉了两下

“当然是专门给你准备的。” 

这话可不是信口开河，他就等着哪天Barnes少爷送上门来，所以今天见面当然要带齐了装备。说着便又探进了一根手指。

虽说是毫无规律的肆意开拓着，但终归是按部就班的进行，Bucky本来还生怕他一个不温柔就直接提枪上阵了，于是嘴又忍不住挑衅道

“Rogers先生不温柔都这样，那温柔起来谁能受得了。”

Steve当然听出他这话是什么意思，如果不是因为注意到当他绑住人时对方下意识的逃避，他真要信了那句「我喜欢粗暴一点的」，既然小少爷真的这么倔强，那他当然要对得起他。于是笑了笑，抽出手指。

Bucky不知道他要做什么，想要看看，可这姿势实在不好回头，正和自己较着劲，就感觉后穴被一个坚硬又冰凉的东西顶住，以为只是什么情趣用品的他硬着头皮说道

“wow，原来您喜欢玩这些？”

话刚落他就被后面传来的动静惊的僵硬着不敢动，因为他听到了手枪上膛的声音。紧接着便是Steve趴在他耳边轻声说道

“对啊，喜欢得很。”

Bucky现在可不敢再说什么，咬着唇忍受着枪管进入后穴的那种不怎么舒服的感觉，如果这只是一个单纯的情趣用具他现在一定夸张的呻吟出声了，那冰凉又有些凹凸的质感刺激着温暖又敏感的内壁，一阵阵快感直袭大脑。可这偏偏是一个不小心就能走火了的枪，还是Steve Rogers的枪，怎么可能没有子弹？再怎么刺激都让他也没心思享受了。

Steve注意到他紧绷的身体，忍着不笑出声，不急不慢的将手里的东西推进抽出，不一会儿就看刚刚还僵硬的身体已经开始微微颤抖，紧绷的肌肉抑制不住的抽搐，最明显的便是那两条修长的细腿，似乎已经因为长跪加上快感而有些酸软，想挪动却又不敢有明显的动作，只能忍耐着。

Steve看他这样更想整整他，于是在再一次推入之后没有退出，而是停留在里面转动着枪管

“嗯...唔”

Bucky终于抑制不住的叫出声，坚硬的东西在身体里这么旋转，没有一下不擦过敏感点，过于紧张的神经无限放大了这些快感，腰有些发软，不受控制的往下塌。更要命的是，紧接着传来的便是一声打开保险的声音。一瞬间，那刚塌下去的腰立刻又僵硬了起来，他头一次这么后悔自己竟然要选择用闹事来吸引Steve Rogers的注意，这倒好没准连命都要搭进去了，只希望对方看在自己的身份的份儿上不敢真的开枪，于是小心翼翼又有些讨好的叫着对方

“S...Steve？”

Steve又动了动那手枪，说道“不是叫我Rogers先生吗？”

“Rogers先生...”

刚还满嘴挑衅的人现在竟然这么老实，Steve知道自己的目的是达到了，的确把人吓得不轻，于是俯身到Bucky身上，又推了推手里的东西，毫不意外的换来身下的人一声闷哼，然后才不着急的说道“你可以叫我Steve，还有....别这么紧张宝贝儿，这里面没有子弹。”

一瞬间Bucky便瘫在了沙发上，同时嘴里不断地骂着

“操..操.” 那声音里还带着点哽咽似的颤抖。

Steve将人翻过来面对自己，解开裤子便将那已经挺立的分身对准后穴挤了进去，Bucky当然是一边骂着他一边生气的反抗，然而双手还被反绑着，依旧是没有什么意义的挣扎。

“是你说喜欢粗暴一点的，看..”说着Steve揉了两把Bucky不断冒出液体的分身“你都这样了。” 

“嗯...是他妈你说你不温柔的！”

“你刚刚应该说「那Rogers先生可以温柔一点吗？或者Rogers先生可以对我温柔一点吗」而不是「我喜欢粗暴一点的。」” Steve亲了亲他那因为生气而撅起的嘴，等他亲完了，对方才不乐意的扭了头，一副你滚开的表情。

“还有...”Steve边说边开始挺动了起来“你不应该砸这么多次我的场子来吸引我的注意，你可以拽住我和我说「我喜欢你」或者是「我想和你上床」”

提起闹事，Bucky自知理亏，于是说道“我说了...就...就有用吗？而且....就因为...嗯我没这样...你就用枪....吓我？”一句话因为被顶弄着所以说的断断续续，丝毫没有气势。

“ 你问问看。” 

Bucky并没有理他，Steve又发狠的顶了顶，说道

“问啊。”

Bucky受不了一上来就这么刺激，只能妥协的说道

“唔..我..我喜欢你...”

Steve亲了亲他的眼睛回答道

“我也喜欢你宝贝儿。”

Bucky有些出乎意料的看着他，Steve催促道

“继续。”

“我...我想..和你上床...嗯” 正说着便感觉敏感点被顶弄着，快感瞬间袭遍全身，又忍不住叫了几声，然后听到Steve的回答

“我他妈也是，我天天带着润滑剂和避孕套，就是等着你呢。”

Steve这话一出来Bucky更是震惊的看着他，Steve见他又不说话了，于是攥着他身后的手腕猛的顶弄着，逼着Bucky不断地往上窜。

手腕被压的生疼，后穴也因为对方霸道的进入弄得胀得难受，他这才想起来接着说

“Rogers先生...我..你能..温柔一点吗？”

他话音刚落，身上的人便放缓了速度，用他最能适应的力度抽插着，同时解开了他身后的绳子，一边帮他揉捏着双臂放松一边回答道

“当然了亲爱的，还有，我说了，你可以叫我Steve。”

如果不是因为后穴的大家伙还在进进出出Bucky一定现在会呆愣在沙发上的，后穴的快感让他浑身发软，不会过于强烈又不是不能满足，刚刚好的感觉加上被温柔以待让Bucky整个人都泄了力，似乎是忘了刚刚是被谁吓得气急败坏，现在完全沉浸在自己喜欢的人的温柔乡里不能自拔。

他搂着Steve的脖颈嘴里小声哼唧着告诉对方自己现在有多舒服。Steve抱住他不断下陷发软的身体，顶撞的动作变为有规律的九浅一深，听着耳边的轻声呻吟，即使有一万次想要干得这人哭出来，也是生生忍住了，他都答应了小少爷要温柔一点了，自然是说话算话。

Steve半抱着他换了个位置，好让人躺的舒服一点。Bucky恍惚地躺着，欣然接受着对方的服务，感觉自己越来越胀的分身，抬手便想要握住，结果还没碰上就被啪的一声打了下来。

“不许碰。”

Bucky双腿攀上Steve的窄腰，不断抬腰迎合着“那你...摸一摸..” 

Steve不理他，继续抽插着，不过开始变化动作，每一次都在他的敏感点磨几次然后再猛的深入，来回没几次Bucky就受不了往后躲。

先是敏感点被折磨的难耐，不受控制的分身因为这个动作不断地流出液体，然后便迎来一记深入，顶的他话都说不出来，感觉呼吸都困难了，双腿开始发酸，濒临高潮的感觉越来越明显，见对方就是不碰他前端，自己又忍不住伸手。

这次双手直接被攥住抬向头顶

“我说了不许碰。”

Bucky扭动着身体，分身被加在两人腹部中间，因为挺动的动作不断地被摩擦着，虽然比不上直接撸动来得爽快，但至少能缓解一下那胀痛的感觉。

“你不是说...嗯..要温柔一点吗...”

Steve当然感觉得到他在干嘛，于是稍稍起身，让对方的分身不能再碰到他，身下的动作也不停回答道

“我总要给自己找点赔偿是不是？”

“？？？”

“算下来你没闹十次也有七八次了，那可浪费了我不少钱。” 话落便又开始新的一轮进攻

“你..这计较..什么...啊” 

Bucky抓着他的肩膀，一点都不客气，即使隔着一层衬衫他都能感觉到后背火辣辣的，即便如此他也一点都不心软，回答道

“我都说了我不是个温柔的人。”

Bucky此刻手软脚软的挣个不过他，其实更多的是因为强烈的快感让他说不出拒绝的话，如果没有前端那无法忽视的难耐那就更完美了。

几次他想趁着Steve不注意摸两把，可每次都被阻拦，即使两人正在亲吻Steve也能准确的抓住他的手。

“你...摸一摸...Steve”Bucky讨好似的搂着Steve的脖子索吻。

Steve不但没有被他说服反而更过分，一看到他的分身似乎要达到高潮，便放慢速度 ，吻了吻他的鼻尖和眼睛说道

“休息一下。”

Bucky正挺腰想要更多，被对方忽然停下的动作弄得半上不下，只能泄了力的躺回沙发，喘了一会儿，气得他忍不住踹人，结果刚抬腿就被对方再一次深入弄得发软的蜷缩起来，一阵阵快感顺着脊椎直袭大脑，让他无暇顾及其他。

不知道又过了多久，一直这么来回来去的反反复复，几次濒临高潮都被Steve一句「休息一下」拦了下来。后穴被不断地研磨加上不断进出弄得已经酸的发麻，前端也不知道断断续续的流了多少前列腺液，半软的趴在胯间，对方还在抽插着，Steve现在稍动几下他便敏感的想要射

“Steve...Steve” 

Bucky无措的叫着他，在他再一次停下动作的时候，终于听到趴在自己耳边的人传来呜咽的声音，Steve咬了咬他的耳廓，毫不意外的换来对方下意识的抖动

“怎么样？”Steve吻着他的脖子问道

“我想射...Steve...” 

“再等等。乖” Steve话落又开始缓慢的抽插

Bucky无力的摇着头，这样缓慢的动作让他更加无助，强烈的快感刺激着他却不能达到高潮

“Steve..Steve...让我..嗯..让我射吧...” 

见对方依旧没有反应，Bucky突然想到什么，崩溃的哭喊叫道“钱..钱我给你..我给你..啊..Steve...我错了。”

听他这么说Steve忍不住笑了出来，这哪是钱的问题，他不过是随意找了个借口没想到Bucky还真的当真了。看他哭的眼角鼻尖都红了，用手指擦干他眼角的泪痕说道

“受不了了？”

Bucky赶紧点头，他正想开口说话，Steve便开始猛烈的进攻并且一手握住那一直被冷落的分身，突然被照顾的两处让Bucky猛的抓住Steve的背，两次都因为衬衫太滑而没有抓住，最后只能侧手抓住沙发背，没几下就一边尖叫着一边迎来高潮。

这得来不易的高潮让Bucky迟迟缓不过劲来，瘫软在沙发上喘气，看着身上的人起身扣好裤子，除了那原本平整的衬衫现在有些皱，好像是什么事都没发生过似的。再低头看看一身狼狈的自己，撇了撇嘴，心里暗骂自己看上一个混蛋。

Steve看他稍微平静一些了于是将人拖起来坐在自己腿上，帮他套上一旁的衬衫，一边扣扣子一边说道

“这么晚了...先和我回去？”

歇过来的Bucky自己起身提好裤子，后穴还是黏糊糊的感觉一点也不舒服，于是不客气的说道

“抱歉Rogers先生，我家有门禁。” 说完便转身走了，到门口还隔着裤子拽了拽没有提好的内裤。

Steve将一切看在眼里，无奈的笑了笑，忽然电话响了

“老大，Barnes走了！”

Steve捏了捏眉头回答道“我知道，让他走吧。”刚要挂电话又想起了什么赶紧说道“下次他再来直接通知我过来。”

 

Bucky倒是好心的没让Steve等太久，隔了一天便又来了，一进门便直直走向酒柜，一脚踢翻了其中一架，然后对着旁边看得傻眼了的酒保说道

“去，叫你们老板过来” 说完又怕酒保不知道他说的是谁，补充道

“我说的是Steve Rogers。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky刚走进酒吧，一眼就看到了坐在角落里的人，Steve和另一个女人。

他并不意外，不然他也不会在已经准备睡觉了的时候又跑来这里，多亏了他的朋友通知他，不然他都不知道这个两个小时前和自己说要回家了的人，现在竟然在酒吧和女人喝酒聊天。

Bucky并没有直接走过去，他随便找了个座位，刚坐下，就看到Steve的一个手下注意到了他，眼看着对方瞪大了眼睛，下一秒就看向那边聊得正欢的两个人。

他并没有阻止那个人去通知Steve，知道了最好，他倒要看看这个混蛋要怎么解释。

他眼看着那个人跑到Steve那，凑到耳边说了两句，然后对方就把目光转向了自己。

Bucky举了举酒杯，又挑了挑眉，然后在Steve的注视下，走向了舞池。

 

“ 他就是那个推翻了你三套酒柜的男朋友？”

“ 嗯...可能今天就不止三套了。”

Natasha笑着靠在了沙发上，她觉得这有意思极了，Steve这副样子她实在是没见过几次。

“ 今天就这样吧，我先..”

“ 他不是玩的挺开心吗。”

Natasha直接打断了他，然后挑了挑下巴，示意对方看向舞池。

 

Steve一转头就看到Bucky在那一群人里玩的如鱼得水，舞池里喜欢动手动脚的人一向不少，Bucky解开了两颗衬衫的扣子，袖口撸到了小臂以上，刚好露出那一截好看的手腕。他手里的酒还拿着，不过看起来好像并不是为了喝的，因为Steve眼看着那点酒随着他扭动的动作，一点点的溅到了衬衫上。

看到他周围人的样子，Steve感觉自己额头上的青筋蹦了两下，可他刚要起身就被Natasha拉住了。

“ 他还挺有意思的，这是生气了？”

“ 我两个小时前告诉他我已经在回家的路上了。”

他真的不是想撒谎，他早就和Natasha联系好了今天晚上谈事情，可如果实话实说，Bucky一定又要来酒吧找他，他不喜欢Bucky总来这里。

“ 哦~那就更有意思了。我们看起来像私会吗？”

Natasha说着就挪了一个座位，靠在了他身边，然后又继续说道

“ 这样才像。”

“ 嘿，别闹了，这已经够他疯的了，你还来。”

Steve撤了撤身子，离她远了点

“ 他不知道你有男朋友…哦不，他连你是谁都不知道。”

Steve拿起自己跟前的酒喝了一口，然后又把目光转回舞池，就在看到有人递给Bucky一杯酒时，他实在坐不住了。

“ 剩下的之后再说吧，那些货你先盯着点，别让他们钻了空。”

“ 你着什么….急…好吧，你去吧，不过你冷静一点…”

Natasha本想拦着他，结果，她话刚说了一半，就看舞池里的人把满满一杯酒全倒在了自己身上，本来就不厚的黑色衬衫，现在完全贴在了身上，隐约透露着里面的样子。

她太了解Steve了，还有Steve的占有欲，这绝对是赤裸裸的挑衅，在心里默念了三遍祝他好运后，Natasha才离开这是非之地。

 

Steve走进舞池推开了贴在Bucky身上的人，而罪魁祸首却像是不认识他似的继续跳动，刚想把他拽出来，自己的手就被甩开了。

“ 先生，你谁啊？”

Steve靠近他，然后有些咬着牙说

“ 你说呢？”

“ 我怎么知道，你….操…放开我！”

Bucky还没说完就被一下抄了起来，自己被他扛在了肩上，毫无形象的被带出舞池，不用看他都能想象周围人的样子，不过那有如何呢。这店里谁也不会管Steve Rogers。

 

一直被带到楼上的房间，准确的说，是Steve的房间，自己双脚才能落地，然而紧接着他就被按在了门上。

“ 知道我是谁了吗？”

“ 抱歉，我还是不知道。所以请你放开我好吗？”

“ 我是你男朋友。”

“ 是吗？可是我男朋友应该在家吧？两个小时，他应该能到家了。”

 

Steve被噎的愣了两秒，然后解释道

“ 那个人是Natasha，我和她只是谈工作，我们认识快十年了，而且她早就有男朋友了。”

本以为对方会原谅他，可没想到Bucky回答道却是

“ 可我的男朋友告诉我，他，回家了。”

Steve自知理亏，可一想到Bucky刚刚那副样子，他就眉头直跳，于是他干脆选择吻了上去，至少先堵住他的嘴不是吗？

 

Bucky被迫张开嘴，对方的舌头立刻闯了进来，他并不想迎合，他的气还没消，于是一个猛地闭嘴，对方的舌头就被他咬到了。

好吧，他承认他的确很用力，因为下一秒，他的嘴里就有一股血腥味，那味道并不好。

被咬到的人皱着眉头躲开，摸了摸自己的舌尖，然后凑到他的脖子那，一边吸吮着一边说

“ 所以你就跑来这，然后去舞池，再把酒倒在自己身上？你现在全身都是威士忌的味道。”

Bucky一边推着他一边不耐烦的说

“ 想喝酒就滚下去。”

“ 不，我就要喝你这的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“滚。”

Steve刚要解开Bucky的衬衫，就感觉有什么东西碰到了自己的胯部，低头一看，他咬了咬牙，一句咒骂憋在嘴里——一把瑞士军刀正架在他的胯间，几乎要压破他的西裤了。

“Bucky...你”

“再问你一遍，滚不滚。”

Steve不想理他，本以为他不会做出什么出格的事，可没想到，自己刚把手摸向他的腰间，就听啪嗒一声，裤子上的扣子掉在了地上。

抬头一看眼前的人，一双漂亮的眼睛盯着自己，可没有平时那副撒娇又或者玩味的神情，剩下的只是凌厉。

可一想到刚刚这个人在自己面前和别人那么亲密，火气就一下比一下旺。

Steve正要扳过他的手，就感觉到自己的西裤就被划了一个大口子，低头一看，从腰间到大腿。

“Rogers先生，先把你自己收拾好吧。”

 

话落，Bucky转身就开门离开了，丝毫没给对方挽留他的机会。

门外站着的几个保镖眼看着他离开，没有一个敢上去拦住的。一是他们惹不起眼前这个小少爷，二是...他们也惹不起自己的老板。

Bucky出酒吧打了车，说出了家里地址的他忽然反悔了，紧接着报了一个附近的酒店。

如果他要是直接回家，那什么事也闹不起来了，他爸妈还在家，Steve如果知道他回了家便压准了他不敢闹。可是去了酒店就不一样了。

先是开了房，顺便点了瓶红酒，再脱了自己一身酒味的衣服给侍者去洗干净。

然后他便躺进了浴缸，手机被扔在床上根本听不见那没完的震动声。喝着红酒再加上红酒让他身子发沉，不过那他也不会睡的，好戏还在后头。

果不其然，可能也就过了二十分钟？或者更少，自己房间的门铃就被按响了。

“Bucky，开门。”

他一点都不意外Steve知道他在这，这一路后面就有人跟着他，他当然也是故意不甩掉他们的。

门外的人没有得到回应，从按门铃变为有些焦急的敲着门，咚咚咚的响声比那门铃可要命多了。

“Bucky，别闹了，快开门”

直到Bucky喝完了一杯红酒，然后拨通了酒店大堂的电话

“您好，有个人一直在我房间门口闹。”

“对，不认识。”

 

效率极高的安保人员还没有三分分钟就上来把Steve拉走了，Bucky听着门外有些混乱的声音，心情到是比刚刚好了不少，他可不打算去帮他解围，至少不是现在。

 

坐在保安室的Steve等着助理把他的证件带过来，早和对方解释了半天也没有用，眼看着要叫警察了，Steve才赶紧妥协说再等等。

想到现在楼上房间里那个小混蛋笑的有多高兴，Steve气得快要笑出了声。

 

“这是我的证件，那个客人是我爱人，我们只是吵架了而已。”

已经不知道说了多少遍的话，工作人员仍然半信半疑的看着他。

想到什么的他赶紧报出了Bucky的证件号，对方才半信半疑的放他走。

折腾下来已经将近凌晨两点，大堂里只剩下Steve和夜班经理，就在经理再三阻拦他不能上楼后，前台的电话又响了。

 

“楼下有人找我是吗？”

“您让他上来吧，抱歉我刚看到手机，刚还以为是不认识的人。”

Steve光是看到经理的表情就知道Bucky在那边说了什么离谱的话。

终于见到那个让自己这么狼狈的罪魁祸首，Steve一秒都没犹豫的把他从门口抗到床上，又将他的双手举过头顶压住，压着火气说道

“知道我不喜欢还故意去舞池跳舞，划破我的裤子，再在酒店闹，高兴了？”

“是你骗我的。”

“也就你敢这么整我知道么。”

话落Steve低头咬上Bucky的锁骨，不解气的使了使劲，听到耳边传来嘶的一声，他又赶紧松口。抬嘴看了看，并没有出血他才松了口气，转眼便看到身下的人狡黠的笑。

 

“是，我就是敢。”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve轻笑了一声，没再多说，而是直接吻上了身下的人，对方故意在他的嘴唇上咬着，就是不肯好好接受这个吻，Steve也不急，只是任由对方闹。

 

直到他解开了自己的衬衫扣子，然后再抽掉了碍事的领带，他才开始了自己早在楼下大厅时就想好的反击，更准确的说是，惩罚。

 

Steve嘴上仍和他纠缠着，同时自然而然的将他的双手举过头顶，这种时候，Bucky不会怀疑他的举动，尤其是自己刚被他整完，Steve敢肯定，如果对方有尾巴，现在肯定翘的正高。

 

想着那副样子，Steve不自觉的翘了翘嘴角，然而，紧接着他就感觉到自己的舌头被咬了一下，疼的他一皱眉。

 

“还高兴？”

 

听到对方的话，Steve用舌头舔了舔下唇笑道

 

“当然高兴了。”

 

话落，不等Bucky再说什么，他直接将自己刚抽下来的腰带捆在了对方的手上，身下的人还没反应过来，Steve就一下捏住了Bucky的下颚骨，逼迫他张开嘴，紧接着就吻了下去。

 

身下的人当然要挣扎，可Steve双腿压在他的大腿上，让他动弹不得，只有小腿能有些挣动，然而这点动作完全无济于事。

 

双手更是被绑在床头挣扎不开，就连嘴都被迫张开得接受他的吻，刚刚那副得意的样子瞬间消失不见。

 

Steve这时候可没有心软，他准确的说，他没必要心软，他喜欢看Bucky这副样子。肆意的侵占着对方嘴里的空气，他听着身下的人嘴里发出呜咽的声音，并没有停下动作，而是继续霸占着那仅剩的一点空气。

 

直到他感觉到Bucky挣扎的动作越来越小，嘴上也开始努力迎合他，这才肯停下动作抬头看着身下的人。

 

此时此刻Bucky已经完全没有了刚刚玩味的样子，眼角沁着泪光可能是因为刚刚缺氧导致的，胸前不断起伏着赶紧呼吸，嘴唇也被吻得泛红。

 

Steve看着他舔了舔因为呼吸而泛干的嘴唇，眯了眯眼，本想放过对方的心又开始想使坏，他喜欢看Bucky强装镇定的样子。

 

于是他二话不说又吻了上去，听着对方“唔”了一声，赶紧又张嘴迎合，Steve这才不忍心的放缓了动作。

 

他一边吻着一边解开了Bucky那将将盖住身体的浴袍，然后便开始在对方身上游走，扫过那敏感的几点，感觉到身下的人想要闪躲的反应，又故意不让他动弹，来回几次下来身下的人身体扭动的越来越明显，可Steve偏偏停下了动作。

 

他看着Bucky放松发软的样子，凑到对方脖颈旁用胡须蹭了蹭，然后说道

 

“这么香，刚刚都洗完了？”

 

“你正被酒店经理纠缠的时候，我喝了红酒，还舒舒服服的泡了澡。”

 

早没了气势的人还嘴硬的挑衅他，Steve也不反驳，只是笑了笑站起身。脱了仅剩的裤子，一边套浴袍一边打了电话让前台送了杯威士忌上来。

 

他一向不怎么喜欢红酒，后劲晕的不舒服。

 

 

“喂，倒是给我解开啊。”

 

Bucky眼看着对方就要去外屋，赶紧叫住，然而对方却只是在门口冲他笑了笑，说了句

 

“该轮到你认错了。”

 

转身便离开了，临走时不知道是故意还是无心，门被留了条缝。

 

“你混蛋！给我解开！”

 

“Steve Rogers！”

 

Bucky叫了半天外面的人也无动于衷，他正要接着骂，就听他们房间的门铃响了，瞬间绷紧了身体

 

“进。”

 

听到Steve让人进来，Bucky赶紧侧头看向房门，确定外面的侍者会不会看到他，自己正全裸，双手还被绑着，要是被人看到就怎么都解释不清了。

 

“您好，您点的威士忌。”

 

侍者的脚步声越来越近，Bucky下意识的侧转着身体，直到听到房间门再被关上，他才放松得叹了口气，即使知道对方应该看不到自己，仍然心跳快的不行。

 

可他刚松了口气，就听他的房门被打开了,立刻吓得他一个哆嗦，等反应过来进来的人是谁，立刻破口大骂

 

“操你的Steve Rogers！”

 

然而对方依旧笑看着自己，然后晃了晃手里的酒杯，又拨通了电话。

 

等听到他说的是什么，Bucky感觉汗毛不自觉的立起来了，感觉就像有股电流窜过了自己的脊椎似的，刺激得他缩了缩脚趾。

 

他太明白这话什么意思了。

 

“喂？明天上午的事都取消吧，下午再联系我。”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve放下手机就进了浴室，只隔着一层玻璃，不但那床上的叫骂声阻隔不住，对方那副裸着身子在床上扭动挣扎的样子也是同样尽收眼底，他故意没有放下浴室的帘子。  
躺进放慢热水的浴缸，手边还放着刚刚侍者送来的威士忌，Steve闭着眼叹了口气，折腾了一个晚上他终于有机会放松一下。  
至于床上那个的人，Steve忍不住挑起了嘴角，他可要好好想想怎么玩，他一向最在意Bucky出现在酒吧，然而对方总是一副跟他玩闹的心思，一吵架就故意用这招来气他。  
他以前从来都是想尽办法把人哄走，现在倒好，对方得寸进尺的用这招来惹他，还故意在他面前和别人亲热。  
好吧，他承认今天瞒了对方自己在酒吧的事，但是他真的真的没做什么，只是工作而已，他该解释的解释了，该被整也整了，那接下来…  
Steve一边想着，一边看向外面那个好像放弃挣扎的人，笑了笑，那接下来就该让对方来好好记住，和他怎么闹都没关系，但是再用和别人亲热来气他，那就后果自负。

Steve又不着急喝完那杯酒，再冲了澡，穿上浴袍出去的时候，床上的人好像已经有些犯困似的，已经半梦半醒的要睡着了，他看了看床头的表，已经凌晨两点多了。  
不过他可没打算因此就心疼的放过这人，他侧躺在Bucky旁边，撑着头看着身边的人，看对方依旧没什么反应，他抬手摸上了对方露出来的小腹。  
“ 唔…Steve…困了，睡吧。”  
Steve看着对方装模作样的砸了砸嘴，紧接着又要闭上眼，他回答道  
“ 你睡你的，我不困。”  
话落，他便一边摸着对方的小腹，一边吻着脖颈  
“ 嗯..太晚了，明天再说？明白再说吧Stevie。”  
Steve听到那每次只有这家伙犯错的时候才能听到的撒娇笑意更浓，然后便由亲吻改为用牙齿轻咬，眼看着一块块的红印留在了白皙的颈肩。

“ 我…我太困了，又喝了不少红酒，肯定半天射不出来，明天，明天….嗯”  
Bucky还没说完，就感觉锁骨上一疼，他咬了咬唇忍住没说什么，不用想就知道是身上的人又开始咬他了，对方一生气就喜欢咬他，倒是不会破，顶多就是红紫要留上两天，遮都遮不住。  
正想着又要穿高领的衣服了，就听对方问道  
“ 射不出来？”  
他赶紧点了点头，紧接着他看对方起身解开了他手上的束缚，不过只是和床头连接的部分，还不等他再说些什么，Steve就一把将他抱了起来。  
“ 干什么？！”  
“ 不是射不出来吗？玩点刺激的就能射出来了。”  
没明白对方要做什么的他在看到缓缓打开的窗帘时，全身汗毛都立起来了，他现在还全裸着呢。  
“ 你疯了你？！”  
他被放在落地窗前的小圆桌上跪着，想要收紧被压开的双腿，然而Steve一手按在他的大腿上让他动弹不得，被绑着双手也让他身形还有些不稳。  
于是他只能安慰自己现在外面一片漆黑，这个时间，没人会注意到这里发生了什么，对，这么高的楼，更没人会看到。  
正想着，对方便拽过一旁早些时候脱下来的领带，系在了他的眼前，这下屋里剩下的那点光也看不见了。  
Bucky忍不住咽了咽口水，他知道Steve，这个时候自己绝对不能再来硬的。  
“ S…Stevie，还是回床上吧….嗯…”  
又是不等他说完，自己的分身被握住了，缓慢的撸动舒服得他不自觉的放软了身体  
“ 这样能射的出来吗？”  
Steve贴在他的耳边说着  
“ 被外面的人看着就能射出来了？对面的楼上灯还亮着呢，你说他们会看到你这副样子吗？”  
对方说完便含住了他的耳垂，分身和耳朵上的刺激，再加上刚刚的那些话，Bucky觉得自己现在浑身忍不住的发软却又因为紧张而想要战栗。  
他刚刚看到了，对面根本没有什么亮着灯的房间，可他却抑制不住的想象那副场景。  
“ 对面的人看着你跪在这被干到高潮，然后喷在玻璃上？不擦掉的话，就连明天来收拾屋子的人都能知道你干了些什么，对着窗外自慰，是不是？”  
说完便是一声轻笑，Bucky抑制不住的抖了一下，紧接着便听对方继续说道  
“ 其实呢？自慰都不是，你是被我玩射的。”  
忽然变得异常敏感的身体因为对方每一个动作而发热，分身上的每一次被触碰都让他肿胀上几分，Steve正吸吮着他的耳垂，舌尖碰到他耳蜗的时候他都忍不住颤抖，被绑住的双手不知所措的抓着对方撸动自己分身的左臂上。  
想要开口的他也完全无能为力，Steve另一只手正用两指在他的嘴里搅弄着，时不时的捏住他的舌头又或者扫过敏感的上颚，逼得他疯狂的分泌口水却无法下咽，只能顺着嘴角流下来。  
“ 唔…你…嗯唔。”  
一句话说的断断续续又不清楚，反而显得气氛更暧昧了，他感觉到自己硬到发胀的分身，对方正有节奏的撸动着，几次从上到下的动作后便开始揉搓敏感的龟头，刺激得他忍不住瑟缩，然而对方却顶着他的后腰不让他有所动作。  
几次下来分身早就兴奋的溢出液体，脖颈上的亲吻加上嘴里的搅动刺激着敏感的上颚，Bucky毫无保留的交给身后的人任意玩弄，更准确的是，他现在也没有反抗的机会，兴奋到发软的身体，发麻的双腿再加上被束缚着，他剩下的当然只有被迫接受。  
心理和生理上的双重刺激让一切来的都异常的迅速，他从没这样过，最多也就是挤在对方办公室的小沙发上，即便如此也是个完全封闭的房间，他从没担心过什么。  
但这次不一样，随着Steve刚刚的那些话想象着，他知道自己正门户大开的对着落地窗，他们这间亮着灯的房间在黑夜里尤其的明显，让人注意到再轻松不过，会不会有失眠的人正无聊的想要看看夜景？  
分身上的快感一次比一次更猛烈的刺激着大脑，让他无法再思考更多，然而这些也已经足够让他紧张兴奋。  
没一会儿，Bucky就可耻的发现，自己确实是在这种状态下高潮了，射出的一瞬间，他腿软的差点从桌子上摔下去，幸亏身后的人扶着他。  
大脑一片空白的他，感觉自己被向前推了推，他被绑住的双手不得不扶住那桌子上仅剩的一点空间，然后下一秒，他感觉那时候他都还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，自己的后穴就被塞进了一根手指。  
有规律的按揉直接刺激着他那最为敏感的位置，刚刚高潮过后的他根本受不了这样直接的刺激。尖叫着想要逃开，然而身后的人只是揽住他的腰让他不能成功。  
早就支撑不住身体的双腿让他不得不跪坐在桌子上，即便下沉又扭动的动作也逃不开那只在后穴里开拓的手指。  
对方不断的在他前列腺的位置打转按揉，毫无规律的动作没有一次不刺激着那敏感的位置，几次因为过分刺激的动作而抑制不住的战栗。  
他摇着头阻止着对方继续下去，然而毫无意义，反而变为两根手指，更大面积的触碰让他才高潮的分身半软的瘫在腿间，慢慢的溢出液体。  
“ Steve….嗯啊….唔….”  
Bucky几次试图开口拒绝，然而剩下的只有几声呻吟，他只好双手抓着桌边试图帮自己分担一下这灭顶的快感。  
“ 可以射对吗？喝了酒也高潮的挺快的不是吗？”  
Bucky听了他的话一点没有想要反驳的意思，只是点着头，此时此刻的他已经说不出话了，越来越明显的快感刺激着他的大脑，他感觉的到自己现在浑身都在颤抖，前列腺上不停的刺激让他甚至神志不清，只知道一味的认同着身后的人的话。  
紧接着便又是一阵快速又连续的刺激，逼得他仰头尖叫，被抓着腰的他只能承受着这几乎让他崩溃的快感。  
“ 还可以高潮对么？”  
对方一边说着一边手上的动作，Bucky觉得下一秒，或许可能连一秒都不到，他就又迎来高潮了，不同于上一次，他的分身几乎还是半软着，然而那里却不断的流出粘稠的液体，像失禁的感觉让他慌张的抓着Steve的手，同时叫着对方的名字。  
紧接着，身后的人便抬起他的下巴，自己的样子被眼前的玻璃印的还算清晰，他身体还因为连续而持久的高潮而颤抖，分身搭在两腿间，下面便是那一片流出的液体，他可能现在眼睛也红的很，毕竟他觉得自己刚刚好像控制不住的在流眼泪。  
身后的人抬着他的下巴，头搭在他的肩上，同样盯着玻璃上印着的自己，说道  
“ 宝贝，我还没射呢，而且….”  
说着吻了吻他的脖颈，Bucky又是控制不住的一抖  
“ 怎么办，我也喝酒了，可能不太容易高潮。”


	6. Chapter 6

下一秒，还不等Bucky缓过神，自己就被抱了起来，被放到床上的时候，他试图坐起来，可还是酸软的双腿让他根本使不上力，最终只是蹬踹了几次，然后又瘫软在那。  
就在他挣动的过程中，Steve早就脱了衣服做好准备，俯身压上来的时候吓了他一跳，意识到这人要做什么的时候，Bucky一边躲着对方的亲吻一边说道  
“ 不行，不想要了，我都射了两次了。”  
不过结果可想而知，Steve这种时候有几次是听他的呢？紧接着，对方就顶开了他的双腿，他只好攀在对方的腰上好能让自己省点力气。  
“ 那这次就慢点射。”  
话落，对方就一边做着交合的动作顶着他的下身，一边咬着他的喉结和锁骨。  
“ Steve…唔嗯..我不想了...”  
Steve没有理会，将Bucky的膝盖架在肩上，忽略掉那双推搡着自己的手，直接将沾了润滑的手指插进了对方的后穴，才高潮不久，那里还是柔软放松的，刚刚探进去就主动吸吮着他的手指。  
“ 这不是挺喜欢的么？”  
“ 不是...嗯..我不想了。”  
早就准备好的后穴并不需要多久的开拓，Steve撤出手指，将分身对准穴口缓缓推入，即使身下的人再怎么拒绝，现在也变为眯着眼呻吟着接受。  
Steve一边推进着一边揉着Bucky的胸部，拇指和食指掐弄着那挺立的一点，身下的人因为他的动作弓着腰，两只没什么力气的手抓着他的胳膊，等终于全部推进，对方便完全没了刚刚那副拒绝的样子，Steve感觉到他那只挂在自己腰上的腿滑了下去，双眼有些无法聚焦似的呆愣着，长时间张开嘴呼吸导致双唇有些干裂，在他看到那舌尖在双唇上扫过一圈时，Steve有些控制不住自己冲动。  
他两手抓着对方的腰肢，奋力的挺近，毫不留情的将自己的欲望全部展现给对方。  
“ 慢点…Steve…啊…Steve”  
听着身下的人一声声的恳求，Steve故意不随他的意，九浅一深的挺近一点也不放松，同时一手抓住对方的分身开始撸动。  
“ 不行...不行..嗯...啊”  
Bucky想拨开他抓着分身的手，几次下来他干脆将对方的双手按到头顶上，不让他再妨碍自己的动作。  
Steve知道自己并不是个那么温柔的人，平时为了Bucky忍耐的时间久了，总是需要有机会满足一下自己的恶劣，他喜欢看Bucky无措的样子，喜欢看他被自己弄哭得样子。  
比如像现在，对方闭眼皱眉又咬着下唇忍耐的样子，再加上时不时的摇头和喘息，Steve感觉自己的分身又胀大了几分。  
“ Steve…Steve…嗯…吻我..吻我…”  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 吻我..嗯...吻我...”  
Steve看着身下的人，他稍稍低头却没有吻上去，只是笑看着对方张着嘴伸出舌头等待的样子，过了几秒，对方可能是受不了了，又撒娇似的带着鼻音和低吟叫了他两次，在他依旧没有理会的时候，主动抬起头咬上了他的嘴唇。  
Steve专注于身下的动作，并没有过多的回应，Bucky吸吮着他的舌头，时不时的再咬上两下，没一会儿可能就因为抬着头太累了躺回床上，不满意的叫着他的名字。  
“ 这么想让我吻你？”  
他手里不停地撸动那早就兴奋过两次的分身，即便如此，那里也不知疲倦的又抬起了头，随着他的动作变得越来越挺立。  
“ 嗯..快啊..”  
Steve轻笑了一声，终于肯低头吻了上去，直接闯进了对方的嘴里，霸占着那点空气。  
同时他身下的动作也不停下，一次次的挺近到最深处，就像连阴囊都要挤进那紧致的地方似的，几次完全的进出后，又变为停留在里面变换角度摩擦着那敏感的一点。  
身下的人也随着他动作的变化反应不同，往往在抽插的时候还能用咬唇喘息来抑制呻吟声，在他故意停留在里面的时候便抑制不住得呻吟，可因为他们两人的亲吻而变为呜咽声，看到对方这副样子，他即使想要疯狂的进出，也硬生生的忍住看着对方被快感折磨的样子。  
Bucky觉得自己现在浑身上下没有一处是属于自己的了，四肢完全使不上力，手腕被压在头顶让他更是不能动作，腰部更是酸软的快要没有知觉，可和自己比起来，身上这个还没高潮过的人，还兴奋的不能自己。  
他感受着对方的分身在自己的后穴里研磨，他几乎可以清晰的感觉到那大家伙在自己身体里的每一下动作，蹭过他那敏感的一点时，他感觉一阵阵的尿意，好像下一秒就要失禁似的，这种无法自控的感觉让他不安又无措，可清晰的快感和欲望却让他渴望更多。  
Bucky感觉到自己的分身又开始兴奋的流出液体，比起之前，第三次的高潮变的更容易了，他觉得他什么也射不出来了，他根本承受不住这次高潮。  
正想着，身上的人停下了动作，所有的动作。濒临高潮的他情不自禁的想要更多，抬腰送到对方的手里，可Steve只是掐着他的分身根部不予理睬，最后他只好无力的瘫回床上，抬眼看着这个罪魁祸首。  
“ 高潮太多次不好，等等我。”  
“ 我不…快点…再摸摸…”  
“ 乖。”  
对方话落，便放开了他的分身，然后撤出分身只是在穴口来回戳弄，已经兴奋起来的身体完全不能被这简单的动作满足，他只好扭动着腰身试图让对方进入，同时催促道  
“ 快进来，快点”  
Steve双手摸着他的腰身，然后抬起他的一条腿亲吻着大腿内侧，终于能放下来的双手不自觉的摸向那自己的分身，可结果他刚碰上就感觉大腿一阵刺痛，Steve咬了他一口。  
“ 宝贝，我说了高潮太多不好。”  
于是紧接着，Bucky眼看着对方又把自己的手举过头顶，这次干脆更彻底，直接又将手上的腰带绑在了床头上。  
“ 我手疼了，松开吧？”  
“ 等结束。”  
不等他再说什么，对方便又是一挺进进入了他的后穴，激的他直接叫了出来，紧接着快速的抽插让他说不出其他的，只能承受着这又一轮的快感。  
稍稍冷静的身体又因为接下来的动作弄得兴奋燥热，Steve太知道怎么才能让他兴奋了，几个动作下来他就再次进入状态，浑身都因为快感而便得酥麻无力。  
他随着对方每一次的撞击而震动，几次被逼到床头又再被拽下来，可即便对方再疯狂的抽动，也会恰好的在他即将高潮的时候停下动作。  
从濒临高潮到冷静下来再到又一次想要高潮，Bucky数不过来自己经历了几轮，敏感至极的身体因为对方的每一个动作都忍不住颤抖，然而身上的人仍然不打算让他那么轻易的高潮，再又一次狠狠地挺进之后停留在里面，他张着大口呼吸着，生怕自己下一秒就要窒息了，Steve抬起他的下巴逼他和他对视  
“喜欢这样么？舒服么？”  
话落又是一个挺进，Bucky一边抑制不住的呻吟一边点头，可过分刺激的快感让他兴奋到恐惧，于是又下意识的摇头，想让对方停下动作。  
Steve捏着他的下巴，他知道自己现在看起来一定狼狈极了，眼泪早就迷了双眼，即便如此他也乖乖的看着压在身上的人，期盼着用这自己现在唯一能做的讨好的动作让对方心软，好能快点让他释放。“射的出来么宝贝？想高潮吗？”  
对方与自己贴得极近，可即便如此他也感觉自己好像根本看不清他的样子，灭顶的快感已经让他几乎神志不清了，对方说话的气息喷在他的脸上，Bucky听到Steve轻笑了一声，紧接着又说道  
“ 知道我为什么这样吗？”  
此时此刻完全无法思考的他只能摇头，然后想到自己之前做的一切，又一边点头一边说道  
“ 我..我不整你..我错了…快点..Steve…”  
“ 你给我惹麻烦还少吗？我从来没生气过。”  
Steve说完又看着身下的人，对方眼睛红红的噙着泪光，鼻尖也泛着红看起来乖的很，他又低头吻了吻自己早些时候留下的吻痕，继续说道  
“ 我说过我不喜欢你去酒吧对吗？”  
他说完又是一个挺近，身下的人皱着眉乖乖的点头  
“ 以后不要去了好吗？”  
又是不断的点头，这次Steve可没那么好应付，一边小幅度的抽插一边说道  
“ 我不让你做什么？”  
对方小声呻吟着，听了他的话先是装作没听见的继续享受着准备高潮，在他故意一个狠狠的进入后，这才乖乖的回答  
“ 不去...不去酒吧了..嗯啊..Steve...我不行了..真的不行了..”  
Steve听着对方继续哽咽的说着  
“ Stevie..我不去..不去了，求求你..让我射..让我射吧…啊..”  
不等他说完，Steve就开始快速的抽动，同时撸动那早就兴奋已久的分身，还没几秒，身下的人便尖叫着迎来了高潮，身体抽动了两下，可分身并没有喷射出什么，只是两股几乎透明的液体。  
紧接着Steve高潮后又再次进入挺近了几次才肯放过身下的人。  
等他给对方双手解开的时候，Bucky几乎已经睡着了，他将人搂过来帮他揉着肩膀和胳膊放松，当他忍不住摸了摸对方的后背的时候，怀里的人一边嘟囔着不要了，一边想要躲开。  
冷静下来的Steve这才好心的安慰着他  
“ 乖，睡吧。”  
满意了的他再次肯定自己的想法，爱人不听话的时候，当然要抓住机会用自己喜欢的方法惩罚一下了。


	7. 生日礼物 （上）

凌晨才下飞机的Steve回到车上第一件事便是松了松领带，脱掉了西服外套，终于放松了下来，他舒服的叹了一口气，然后靠在了后座闭眼休息。  
这一个多月来他还没几天是能在天亮之前睡觉的，昨天好不容易亲自盯着那些货全部安全离港，他这才能放下心回来。  
车子还没启动，忽然想起了什么的他赶紧掏出手机发了信息报平安。天知道如果他再忘了，会有什么后果等着他。再多的精力也不够他来应付自己那男朋友的胡闹。  
等他再将手机扔到一边，闭上眼，才反应过来这么久车子还停在原地。  
Steve睁开眼，从后视镜里看到司机一副欲言又止的样子，于是干脆问道  
“ 什么事？”  
对方见他问话，终于如释负重的呼了一口气，说道  
“ 先生，这是Barnes少爷让我给您的。”  
Steve有些意外的接过对方递过来的盒子，包装得精致，拆开便看到最上面的卡片，上面写着  
“ 亲爱的，生日快乐。”  
Steve看了眼手机，这才反应过来今天是自己的生日，拿出自己的礼物，是个钱包，他喜欢的款式，和自己现在用的差不多却多了些设计，看起来精致极了。  
等他打开，便注意到卡夹里塞着东西，以为只是保修卡片之类的，可没想到拿出来的却是一张酒店的房卡。  
愣了一秒，他笑着摇了摇头，不用想就知道这东西是谁放进这的。  
“ 先生，现在回家吗？”  
“ 不。”

 

一个小时后Steve站在酒店房间的门口，手里捏着房卡犹豫了几秒，意识到自己的反应，他反而无奈的笑了笑，自己现在竟然下意识的考虑一下自己做没做什么，是不是这家伙又要整他。  
滴的一声，他推开房门，外面的房间只有几件脱下的衣服，他推开卧室的门，浴室传来流水的声音，磨砂的玻璃透出正在洗澡的人的剪影。他眼神有些移不开的盯着那，正犹豫着要不要进去，就注意到床头柜上一盒打开的安全套，他鬼使神差的拿过来看了看，结果发现里面少了几个，还不等他反应，紧接着，便听到浴室的玻璃被敲了几声。  
他连鞋都没脱，腿比大脑反应还要快一些，立刻便迈开了腿。推开浴室的门，淋浴的玻璃门里，对方正眯着眼笑看着他，头顶上的花洒并没有停，Steve没有犹豫的便走了进去，任由那水落到自己身上，浸透了他的衣裳。  
“ 这么….唔”  
他不等对方说什么，直接吻了上去，突如其来的亲吻直接逼得他们靠在了身后的玻璃上，横冲直撞的闯进对方的嘴里，霸占着那里的每一寸。  
一个多月的异地工作当然意味着他们已经有一个多月没见了，Bucky几次都说想去找他，可要知道，他的工作可不是百分之百的安全，没人知道会发生什么意外，他绝对不想冒这险。  
当然这么做的结果换来的便是对方无数次的挑衅，比如故意不接他的电话，又或者故意在视频的时候自慰，对，他眼看着这个人玩弄自己身体上每一个他熟悉的位置，直至高潮，然而他能做的呢？连自慰都做不了，这个混蛋警告他如果真的做了就让他回来也找不到人，他敢保证这个人说到做到。  
其实如果不是对方一次次的故意勾引，他根本没有这些心思，每天累得倒在床上就能睡着，哪还有精力做其他的？  
所以结果就是，他忍着，看着对方闹，然后他把这些全都留到回来，留到现在。  
Steve一边想着这一个多月来对方过分的举动，一边用力的捏着那不断加紧的臀瓣，他几乎逼得眼前的人合不上嘴，唾液不得不顺着嘴角流下，直到他感觉到怀里的人一次次的顺着玻璃下滑，他才好心的放过这个人，然后一手搂紧对方的腰防止继续往下滑，另一只手仍然在臀瓣上揉捏，挑着嘴角笑看着对方。

Bucky一边张着嘴喘息着一边摸着关掉还在不停工作的花洒，等水终于停下来，他立刻深呼吸了一口气，然后这才抬眼看着眼前的人说道  
“ 我以为你要憋死我。”  
“ 是你让我进来的。”  
话落，Bucky便感觉腰间的手收的更紧了，两人几乎贴在一起  
“ 也是你逼我这样的，嗯？”  
明白对方指的什么，他努力忍住笑意，恶作剧成功让他整个人都得意了起来  
“ 你真的一直忍着？”  
“ 你说呢？”  
他这次真的是笑出了声，什么能让眼前这个人在意他再清楚不过了，他能闹到什么地步对方更是明白得很。  
一边笑着，他一边拍了拍留在自己身上的手，等Steve松开，他吻了吻对方被水浸湿的胡须，然后是喉结，锁骨。  
他并没有着急将对方贴在身上的衬衫解开，只是隔着那层薄布顺着那肌肉的线条，吻了下去，直到那依旧紧扣的腰带。  
他抬眼看了看站在自己面前的人，对方双眼紧紧的盯着自己，那眼神里几乎要溢出的欲望让他忍不住想要加紧跪着的双腿。  
他解开Steve的裤子，先是隔着内裤舔弄着那已经开始发硬的大家伙，被包裹的分身显然不会那么容易就被满足，不过他并不着急，而是依旧用舌头勾勒着那形状。  
直到站着的人胡乱的扒掉那最后一层布，将弹出的分身有些焦急的塞进他的嘴里，他一边装作难耐的样子一边努力将那大家伙吞的更深，直到戳到自己的喉咙，然后再吐出，喘着粗气。  
才得到满足的人当然不会轻易的放过他，只让他缓了几秒便又立刻闯进他的嘴里，用顶端顶弄着他的上颚，然后一手按着他的头，作出交合的动作。  
越来越硬的大家伙一次次的盯着喉咙，想要干呕的欲望越来越明显，一阵阵的窒息感侵蚀着他的神经，几次下来直到他觉得自己觉得因为缺氧视线变得模糊，对方这才肯放过他。  
跪坐在地上缓着神，不断的窒息感反而让他变得更加兴奋起来，来了精神的他不自觉的又开始下意识的挑衅  
“ 一个半月，我以为你会秒射。”  
话刚落，他便被抱了起来，对方拖着他的腋下将他整个人拖了起来，腿上还有些发软的他自然的将身体的重量压在对方的身上。  
Steve搂着他的腰，抓起他的一条腿示意让他跳上来。然后便托着他的屁股走道洗手台前将他放下。  
“ 去床上。”  
然而他说完并没有得到回答，转眼便看Steve拿起他刚刚放到水池边的安全套，其中的一个被拆开了。  
Steve一边拆着戴上一边问道  
“ 自己扩张了？”  
“ 嗯哼”  
话落，他便搂上对方的脖子，轻声说道  
“ 迫不及待被你操。”  
然而，这句话等来的不是对方横冲直撞的进入，Steve只是笑着吻了吻他的耳垂，然后将他向后推了推，又拿起一个安全套拆开。  
“ 两个干什么？”  
说着，便看对方将第二个又戴了上去，然后拽着他的腿拉到水池边，又将他的小腿折起来好让下身完全暴露。紧接着对方带着笑意说的话让他忍不住收紧了后穴。  
“ 我怕秒射啊，你不怕吗亲爱的？”


	8. 生日礼物 下

Steve装傻的询问着，不过即使听着Bucky一遍遍的强调着安全套，他也完全没有准备听话，只是继续着身下的动作。  
不得不说，这样做起来感觉差极了，平时的一层都让他觉得碍事，更别说两层了，看似极薄的两层薄膜，却隔让他感受不到紧致的内壁应有的热度和包裹感，每一次进出只不过是隔靴搔痒，丝毫起不到让他满足的效果。  
他当然知道身下的人同样不喜欢这东西，不过，当然结果和他相比却是不同的，他会因为不能被满足而无法更加兴奋，可对方却依旧会被刺激着敏感点，被顶弄到最深处，直至高潮。  
刚好，这就是他想要的。  
无法满足的触感只能用更加猛烈的进出代替着，Steve两手掐着眼前的人的腰，奋力的动作着，快速的进入再抽出，刺激得内壁不断地收紧绞着他的分身，身体也下意识的往后逃窜着，可让人兴奋的快感又逼迫着这人抓着水池边不再后退，这样才能被进入的更深。  
Steve观察着Bucky的一举一动，见对方躲避又享受的样子，他更是过分的进的更深，等看着对方咬着唇隐忍的样子，再扭动着分身向深处顶弄几下，即使是毫无实质性的动作，却能让眼前的人呻吟着说够了。  
他喜欢看Bucky因为他皱眉难耐的样子，平时再怎么骄傲的人，在这一刻都乖乖的跟着他的节奏走，更准确的说是，在这一刻，这个人只能乖乖的听他的，不得不收起自己平时那些小恶劣，然后用那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，求他慢点，轻点，然后讨好似的索吻，就像那平时张牙舞爪的小野猫，等你抓着他的后颈，摸着他的肚皮，他只好收起自己的爪子，一边想要逃一边又觉得舒服的想要更多，最后只好奶声奶气的喵喵叫。  
Steve想着，觉得自己的分身都硬了几分，多亏那两层障碍让这要命的感觉打了对折。  
“ Steve...慢点..唔...”  
他感觉到Bucky的双腿夹着他的腰，紧紧的夹着，好像试图分散那灭顶的快感，于是他又故意快速的顶弄了几次，紧接着便传来明显拔高的呻吟。  
Bucky伸着手臂想要搂上他的脖子，可随着自己的动作，几次都失败了，只是一只手抓着他的肩膀，然后用那双眼角泛着红的眼睛看着自己说道  
“ 抱着我...”  
Steve放缓了些动作，分身停留在里面稍作休息，他们两人的脸贴的极近，互相感受着对方不断的喘息，他没忍住又往深处顶了一次，毫不意外的换来一声呻吟，不过这次除了本能，倒多了些勾引的味道，Steve挑了挑嘴角吻了一下近在咫尺的唇  
“ 搂着我的脖子。”  
Bucky听话的抱上来，紧接着便被托了起来，整个人悬空着，全部的重心都到了身后链接的那点。Steve看似托着他的屁股却并没怎么出力，几乎全靠Bucky自己双手的力量，生怕自己摔下去的他只好努力的收紧双手，然而没一会儿便酸了，意识到自己有些无力的他紧张的收紧后穴，这下停留在里面的大家伙更是刺激着他的敏感点。  
“操你的...嗯”  
这样的无解的循环持续了一会儿抱着他的人才知道要出些力。才从难耐的姿势解放出来的他，抱着对方的脖子，报复似的一口咬在了脖子上，然后便听耳边传来嘶的一声。

被咬了的人经过短暂的疼痛便又笑了起来，他都忘了野猫终归是野猫，在你对他放松警惕了之后，那两只爪子便会出其不意的抓你一下。  
不过有的野猫可以趁机逃开，他身上这只可不行。  
他也不生气，只是托着对方的屁股开始动作起来，比起刚刚的姿势，现在的他每一次都会进到最深处，身体的重量让对方自然下落，反而省了不少力气。  
怀里的人先是任由他上下进出，最后下落的越来越过分，到受不了的往上逃，可再怎么逃也躲不过一次次的深入，最终只好认命的叫着  
“ 我错了...唔我错了....慢点...”  
听到自己想听的话，Steve这才放慢了速度，将人抱的紧些开始恰到好处的起落，几次他都忍不住想将摘掉安全套，可一想到自己这一个多月的经历，他只好强行忍了下来。  
两人从浴室一直到床边，Bucky的分身一直在两人腹间磨蹭，直到Steve感觉到对方的后穴开始不断的收缩，呻吟的声音也一声比一声高。他这才注意到对方已经濒临高潮。  
于是他将人搂得更紧，两人的腹部贴在一起，继续挺动起来，直到感觉到腹间的东西跳动了几次，然后身上的人像是卸了力似的重了些，他才停下动作。  
Steve将Bucky放到床上，持续的交合让他也有些微喘，他将分身退出，依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵中的人只是本能的蹭着床像是在告诉他现在舒服极了。  
看着对方那副满足的样子，Steve笑着摘掉一层安全套，又抓着Bucky的双腿分开，在对方还没反应过来的时候便再次挺了进去。  
“ 唔....嗯..”  
刚高潮完的人格外的敏感，Steve一边小心的动作的着一边慢慢的撸动着对方还没软下来的分身，才要冷静下来的地方又被刺激着，眼看着便又开始兴奋起来。

Bucky还沉浸在高潮的快感中，忽然变被再次进入才反应过来只有他一个人高潮罢了，双腿已经有些发软的他想将人踹开都没有力气，一想到本来今天将人叫来就是为了对方的生日，到嘴边的拒绝最终也是没说出来。  
他任由眼前的人将他拽到床边折起双腿，他一边接受着对方的亲吻一边用那还没恢复的后穴顺利的接纳了那依旧兴奋的大家伙，呻吟全都被这吻吞了进去，剩下的只有几声几乎听不到的呜咽。  
即使身体下意识的想要抗拒接二连三的刺激，可生理上的感受却告诉他自己又兴奋起来了。  
他双腿攀在Steve的腰上，努力翘起屁股迎接对方每一次的撞击，一次次的深入让他几乎合不上嘴，可不断的亲吻却一点没有要停下来的意思，逐渐没有心思再应付嘴上的亲吻，他只好任由对方侵占着他的口腔，直到他感觉舌尖有点麻木，眼前的人才准备稍稍停下。  
本来就没有完全冷静下来，第二轮高潮的快感来的很快，见对方一直也不管那又挺立起来的分身，干脆准备自己动手。  
可还没碰上便被对方突如其来的动作换了位置，本来躺在床上的他被翻了个身坐在了对方身上，两人结合的位置也因为变换动作而进入的更深。  
酸软的腰让他只能塌着背坐着，像是被钉在那一样，再次准备摸摸自己兴奋的地方，却被抓住了双手。  
身下的人开始一次次的向上挺动，他只能随着那动作一次次的起伏，本来发硬的分身有些要软下去的趋势，可顶端却不停的溢出液体。  
熟悉的感觉让他浑身都软了下来，这种被迫的高潮让他又爱又怕，像失禁一样的感觉每次都让他羞耻的几乎抬不起头，可控制不住的身体只会一股一股的涌出白浊。  
他一想到那感觉便抑制不住的想要浑身颤栗，已经高潮过一次的他不知道自己这次会不会真的流不出什么只剩下黄色的液体，惧怕又兴奋让他的后穴不断的收紧。  
“ 别...都射过了....唔”  
他刚想拒绝，就被对方一把拽得趴了下去，不知道是Steve依旧抓着他的手，还是他自己下意识的想要紧握着，总之他们依旧十指相扣着。对方又要吻上来，他只好一边躲着一边说着拒绝的话，于是只好被打断得说的断断续续  
“ 亲爱的...摸摸前面...唔那样太难受了...嗯啊”  
Bucky还没说完就被一个猛的挺进弄的变了调，然后便听罪魁祸首说道  
“ 难受吗？你不是很喜欢吗？”  
Steve一边说着一边加快了挺进的速度。  
“ 每次都是一边叫一边抖。”  
他说着便感觉身上的人开始有些发颤。知道快要到了，他便开始更努力的动作。  
“ 我好几次都以为你要哭了。其实就是太兴奋了。”  
他不知道身上的人还听不听的进他说的话，不过他并不在意，能看到对方埋着头抽噎的样子就足够了。  
“ 快来了吗？是吗？”  
看到Bucky下意识的点头，他加快了些速度，然后便看对方又开始拒绝似的摇着头，像是受不了了，他松开对方的双手，将人搂在怀里，咬着他的脖子挺进着。  
直到听到对方喊道  
“ 够了...嗯够了...啊..”  
紧接着便感觉到粘稠的液体落到自己的腹部，他又挺动了几次然后立刻退出分身，摘掉安全套快速的撸动。  
高潮过后他又将分身在对方穴口来回戳弄了几下，身上的人无力的趴着，随着他的动作止不住的抖。  
恶劣的行为得到了满意的反应他才终于放过对方，他搂着怀来的人抚摸着后背安慰着，也顾不得身上床上狼藉一片。

正想着准备去洗一下，忽然听到外面的门铃响了  
看了一眼时间已经快要凌晨三点了。  
“ 乖，我去开门。”  
Steve本来想把身上的人放到一边，可一扒才感觉对方抱他抱的紧。又哄了一会儿才起来的他打开门便看到酒店的经理端着一个蛋糕站在门口。  
“ 这是您定的蛋糕。”  
Steve道了谢接过来，回到卧室便看床上的人盖着被子眯着眼看着他。  
“ 你定的？”  
他走过去坐在床边，将蛋糕放在床头。  
“ 我以为你不会混蛋到让我起不来床。”  
Bucky一开口才发现自己的嗓子有些哑，Steve笑了笑用手指沾了点奶油尝了一口  
“ 因为觉得我会秒射？”  
看对方又提起这事，Bucky选择主动避开话题  
“ 甜吗？”  
“ 你试试？”  
话落，Steve便又用手指沾了些奶油伸到了面前，他自然而然的一口含住对方的手指，最后还故意用舌头在指尖上打个转。  
“ 还没闹够？”  
说着坐在一边的人便又吻了上来，他挣扎了一下无果后干脆乖乖的接受这一吻，不知道吻了多久，直到他们嘴里的甜味消失殆尽，对方才肯放过他。  
看着一个多月没见的爱人，Bucky撑着精神待了一会儿，直到他实在抵不过疲惫和困意，闭眼前像是自言自语的嘟囔了一句  
“ 生日快乐。”  
“ 谢谢宝贝。”


End file.
